You'll Be In My Heart
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been best friends since they were little.Just what gift can they give eachother to help them remember the other when they are split apart? And what happens when they meet in highschool? Will true love blossom?
1. The beggining

**You'll be in my Heart**

I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read. The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet. 

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right _

Just take my hand Hold it tight 

Videl patted down the sand castle with her hands. She wanted it to be just perfect. However some other kids were mean and had this habit of continuously destroying anything she made.

A young boy who looked to be about the same age as Videl walked up to the sand castle. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He put his hands on his hips.

"Hey that looks pretty cool" the boy said

"It is isn't it?" Videl said happily glad he didn't knock down her sand castle. But she'd spoken too soon, for he had walked up and kicked the sand castle knocking it over and causing it to break.

"No!" Videl cried "Not my sand castle"

"Hey!" a friendly voice called as the two children looked up to be met with a young boy the same age as them, with black spiky hair and black eyes. "That wasn't very nice"

"Yeah" the boy said "And what are you going to do about it Goober?"

"Nothing, but I will make you leave Videl alone now"

"Oh Oh I'm shaking" the boy replied, '_Goober_' clenched his fist, and the boy ran off. He knelt down to Videl and smiled at her.

"Thank you Gohan" Videl whispered sadly

"Your welcome, here I'll help you rebuild your sand castle" Gohan offered as the two sat there and built the sand castle again.

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry 

When play time had finished the two walked over to the port rack in which their bags were. Each one picked up their bags and walked out to the gate. It was time to go. Both sat and watch as all the parents came and picked up the children one by one.

'_I wonder where my mommy is?_' Videl thought to herself as she looked at Gohan. "Gohan we're pal's right?"

"Right" Gohan answered

"And we'll always be together right?"

"Uh huh" Gohan answered nodding "Nothing will ever stop my from being your friend"

"Thank you" Videl whispered as he looked at her puzzled.

"What for?" he asked, he had a pretty advanced brain thanks to his mom even if he was only 8 years old.

"Just being a friend, who is my friend because of who I am, not because of who my father is" Videl answered

"Videl" a voice called as a woman stepped out of her car. It was a shiny white, and had tinted windows. She walked over to the children and smiled. "Sorry I'm late sweetie"

"It's ok, I was talking to Gohan" the child looked up happily.

"Oh that reminds me" the woman said "Your mom wants me to give you a lift home Gohan"

"Thank you Mrs Satan" Gohan answered politely

"Just call me Panna" Panna answered flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

_F__or one so small, _

_you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, _

_keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

Upon reaching the Satan household. Gohan found his mother in the living room with Hercule Satan. That's Videl's father. Both of the children looked at each other confused.

"Mom whats going on?" Gohan asked

ChiChi looked at him sadly. "We have to move Gohan"

Gohan's head screamed no, but he couldn't speak. The lump in his throat would not go away. It was really hard to explain. He wanted to display his point, but no matter what he did, he couldn't move his mouth to make the words.

Videl was pretty much in the same state. The duo had been best friends since they were born. They cared for each other deeply and were the best of _friends_. They didn't want to be split apart.

"Why?" Videl managed to let out in a small cry

"Goku needs to train more for some up and coming enemy" Chichi explained

"When do we leave?" Gohan asked the lump in his throat disappearing.

"Tomorrow"

"Mom, No!" Videl said crying, "Gohan's my best friend" she ran to chichi and looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "You can't take him away from me,"

"I'm sorry Videl, but we have too" Chichi explained "If it were up to me I would stay here, honestly"

"Who will I play with?" Videl asked

"Children here"

"Will I ever see him again?" Videl asked

"They're holidays, the phone, email and letters"

Videl stared up at her mother in shock. She could not believe that they were going to split two children up, when they were the best of friends.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

Now and forever more The Following Day 

Gohan had his bags in the jet. Videl stood beside Panna. Videl was upset. ChiChi finished putting bags in the jet.

"Come on Gohan time to say goodbye" Chichi answered facing the children.

Videl walked up to Gohan and hugged him tightly. Even if she didn't know it herself, she felt strongly about him.

"I'll miss you Gohan"

"I'll miss you too" Gohan answered as he pulled away. He handed her the box he was holding. She looked at him thankfully. "These are just a few gifts from me, so you don't forget me"

"I would never" she whispered as she unwrapped it. Her eyes fixated on the heart shaped locket which had her name written over it. "Oh Gohan, thank you" and she flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it" Gohan answered "Don't forget me ok"

"Uh huh" she cried as she handed him a box herself.

He proceeded to open it. Inside he found a dragon sculpture. In the dragon's hand was none other then a dragon ball. He pulled out a small box to find a '**_best friends_**' necklace. He picked it up and separated them.

He put one half around her neck. "They're we go, whenever we meet up again, we will always remember each other"

"Yeah" Videl whispered "And im sure we'll meet in college or university"

"Me too" Gohan answered

_Why can't they understand _

_the way we feel _

_They just don't trust _

_what they can't explain _

_I know we're different but, _

_deep inside us _

We're not that different at all 

Videl held her mothers hand as the jet rose up in the air. Gohan looked out the window and waved. He was sure they would meet up again in the not to distant future.

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you _

_But you've got to hold on _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

We'll show them together 

**9 years later **

Videl tapped her pencil on the table. This is just what she loved about class. Not doing anything at all and being bored when she could be out beating the living H.F.I.L out of someone. Her long black hair in two low pigtails down by her cheeks and hanging over her should. Her short sleeved t-shirt was not leaving anything to the imagination.

Eraser and Sharpener sat beside her. Both of them were blonde and blue eyed.

"We have a new student, and he is so hot" Eraser said smirking

The teacher walked. "Good morning class I would like to introduce to you our new student and take extra good care of him, he scored a prefect 100% on entrance exams, would you please welcome '_Son Gohan_'"

In walked the 17 year old. His short black hair spiked and his black eyes looking around nervously. Videl stared at this teenager. Her heart began to beat rapidly. She looked him over and over again.

She knew it was him.

How?

_The best friends necklace that was around his neck. _

Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, Now and forever more 

**Lady Lunic:** Hey I rather like this it took no more then one hour to write and I actually enjoy this one. I hope you do too. Please review with constructive criticism. Thank you

Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Catching Up

You'll be in my Heart

I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read. The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet. 

Originally this was only going to be a one shot fic, but due to popular demand. He He it feels good to say that. I am now making this into a series, lol.

This is for those who reviewed me: **Elincia Nightengale**, **Heartillyangel**, **Candy The Duck**, **Gohangirl7711, ****Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover, happy-girl** and **Desta**. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even have considered making this with more chapters. Love ya all heaps.

=========================

Chapter 1 – Catching Up

=========================

Videl stared in shock at the man in the tuckshop line. It couldn't be? Could it. She hadn't seen him since she was eight years old and something in her heart kept tugging at her. Something wanted her to just walk over and throw herself at him. An old feeling was returning to her heart.

The feeling of being loved, nothing to worry about. She wanted to fell his arms around her. Pulling her close, keeping her warm.

'_Videl Snap out it_' she thought to herself as she dropped her pencil on the deck. She looked over to her friend Eraser. Eraser looked at her friend concerned.

"Videl are you alright?" Eraser asked as she pulled her long blonde hair up into a ponytail.

Videl nodded. "Yeah I'm alright" Videl answered

"You sure?" Eraser asked concerned. Videl nodded. Both their attention drew to the new student of their class as he walked up and sat beside Eraser. "Hey!"

"Hey" he answered quietly sitting down. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

Eraser and Videl nodded their disagreement. "I'm Eraser" Eraser shook his hand. "And this is my friend Videl"

'_Videl_' he thought to himself in shock '_no it can't be_'

The duo sat there staring at each other for a few seconds, both looked to be thinking to themselves the exact same thing. Eraser just stared.

Videl's gaze fixated on his necklace around his neck. The Dragon. His gaze fixed on her eyes. They're no one else he knew that had blue eyes like those.

"Whoa…" Videl said as threw herself into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. She began crying hard as he wrapped his arms around her. Leaving Eraser with a look that said '_back off he's mine_'

"What's going on?" she asked curiously

"Oh Videl I didn't know if it was you or not" he answered

"Oh Gohan" she whispered "You don't know what this means to me"

"You remembered me?" Gohan answered shocked.

"UH excuse me?" Eraser answered tapping the two, forcing them to face her. "What's going on here?"

Videl pulled away and faced her friend. "We've known each other since we were kids"

"Really?" Eraser asked "Does this mean you guys are best friends?"

"Well I guess so" Videl answered

"So Gohan…. if your looking for a girlfriend" Eraser hinted towards the demi saiyan. He breathed in deeply

"I'll be all right" Gohan answered his arms still around Videl.

That afternoon Gohan and Videl walked home together. Both with a million questions begging to be answered. And yet neither of them as saying a word.

Gohan was the first to speak. He breathed in deeply. "How come your not wearing the necklace?" he asked politely

"It gives me a funny green line around my neck" Videl laughed "But I'm glad you wear yours" she paused and sat down on the park bench. "I used to miss you so much when you went away"

"Yeah" he sat down beside her. Even though they'd only just met up again, it still felt like they were really close.

"You know every night for a few years, I kept looking up at the sky, hoping that you were looking up at that exact moment, watching the stars, looking up at the moon, it made me feel so much better" She confided. "But it was silly"

"No its not" Gohan said comfortingly "I missed you so much when we first moved, but things were quiet hectic when we moved, " his face saddened.

"I heard" Videl said in a low voice "I wish I was there for you, I didn't like knowing you were upset and not being able to help"

"But them as the time went by, I never forgot you, but it didn't hurt anymore you know" Gohan confided into the teen. "I knew we would meet up again, and I tried to get over my " he coughed. "Father"

She placed her hand on his leg comfortingly. "We'll now that we've found each other we'll never be apart again ok, Friends for ever" she pulled out her necklace out of a pocket in her bag. He smiled at her.

"Come on, mom would love to see you again" Gohan said happily

"Yeah, dad's busy he won't be home til tonight" she whispered "Lets go"

**Meanwhile **

A small child with black spiky hair walked in the kitchen to his mother. She was busy cooking dinner.

"Mom!" the child called as he tugged on her dress.

"What Goten?" ChiChi asked looking down at him from the dishes.

"When's Big Brother coming home" Goten asked

"Mom, I'm Home!" Gohan called

"Never mind" Goten answered as he pounced out to his brother. He leapt up to him and hugged him. "Big Brother your home"

"Yes Goten" Gohan answered as Videl stared at the small boy.

"Uh…Who's this?" Goten asked curiously as he smiled. "Your real pretty"

Videl blushed. "Thank you"

"Good afternoon Son" ChiChi called as she walked into the living room. She stopped in her steps as she saw the young woman next to her son. She got an idea at that point. Whoever it was, looked to be a perfect match for her son. "Who's this young woman?"

"Mom" Gohan answered nervously "This is Videl"

"Videl?" ChiChi repeated for confirmation. She couldn't believe it. Seven years it had been since she'd seen this young girl. She was surprised to see her. But she had infact blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Gohan nodded. And then that was it she hugged the teenage girl tightly.

"Oh Videl" ChiChi whispered as she hugged the girl tighter. "Its so good to see you"

"Same with you ChiChi" Videl whispered as she pulled away from the woman.

"You know I always thought you'd be a perfect match for my son" Chi Chi said as this caused the demi saiyan to blush. "How's your mother doing?"

Immediately Videl's face saddened. She sat down. Everyone in the room noticed and was wondering what was wrong.

"Videl what's wrong?" Gohan asked

"Um…" Videl trailed off "Mom was killed 6 years ago"

ChiChi looked ready to cry. "Oh my god im so sorry"

"It's alright" Videl lied, the truth was it was killing her deep inside. First she lost her best friend and then her mother was taken away from her. But she wouldn't let them know that.

"Hows your father doing?" Chichi asked carefully

"he's fine" Videl said sarcastically "He's taken credit for cell all of these years…I have a feeling that he didn't do it"

"Wha?" Gohan asked in shock "What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that when I first fought daddy he told me never again im too strong" she smiled at him.

"Videl?" ChiChi said happily "Would you please stay for dinner I would love to catch up with you"

The teen thought carefully for a while. And then she nodded.

"I suppose so" she whispered receiving a hug from the woman who had a broad smile on her face. She was going to get the duo together they looked ever so cute. But judging by the looks of things they wouldn't have any problems getting together.

**Lady Lunic:** There we go sorry its so short but im trying to make a quality product (its not working at the moment) lol.

Please review thoughts and ideas greatly appreciated.

I have a forum in which you can also get involved and talk bout your favourite fics etc you can visit it at **WWW.CINTHEPRINT.CJB.NET**


	3. Videl's Proposition

You'll be in my Heart  
  
1. I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You  
would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. 2. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a  
problem then don't read. 3. The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by  
Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get  
yourself a copy, it is so sweet.  
  
Originally this was only going to be a one-shot fic, but due to popular demand. He He it feels good to say that. I am now making this into a series, lol.  
  
Previously on you'll be in my heart  
  
"Videl?" Chichi said happily "Would you please stay for dinner I would love to catch up with you"  
  
The teen thought carefully for a while. And then she nodded.  
  
"I suppose so" she whispered receiving a hug from the woman who had a broad smile on her face. She was going to get the duo together they looked ever so cute. But judging by the looks of things they wouldn't have any problems getting together.  
  
============================  
  
Chapter 2 – Videl's Proposition  
  
============================  
  
The following morning Gohan was flying over Satan city. The wind was brushing through his hair. He felt it over his face. The peacefulness he received from flying was welcomed every morning after waking up. He wasn't exactly a morning person but it helped him to wake up when he flew.  
  
Ever since his dad had sacrificed himself for the earth to destroy cell, Gohan had used flying as his way of calming his nerves. He felt like he could take on anything at all. He watched the people on the ground as he flew over.  
  
People were driving cars. People were walking with their children. People were walking their animals. People were robbing banks- WHA.  
  
'That doesn't look right' Gohan thought to himself 'perhaps I should fly down to get a closer look?' he asked himself in thought. He flew down to the ground and landed. He began watching the scene in front of him.  
  
"Excellent we got the cash" the first man said as he pulled his beanie down to cover his face as it had crept up.  
  
"Ok lets move now" the second man answered raising his gun in the air and preparing for a shot. Suddenly he felt coolness return to his body. The light had vanished and his body was covered in a shadow, as a figure dropped to the ground behind him, grabbing his arm and twisting it.  
  
"Ah" the second man stuttered "its Videl"  
  
Gohan gasped in shock at the figure he was looking at. He couldn't believe it  
  
"DROP THAT WEAPON" Videl said twisting his arm. "DROP THAT WEAPON"  
  
"How about you give us a kiss eh pretty lady?" the first man asked backing away quietly. He had heard about how strong the 'daughter of hercule' was and didn't want to see if the rumours were true.  
  
"Let me go" Videl gasped as he turned and pulled her into a headlock. She felt his arm grip around her neck pulling in towards his body. She felt the air into her lungs, being prevented access, and she began to choke.  
  
Gohan watched from his spot. The girl he'd considered practically family was fighting, and looks of things she was losing. A hint of green flashed in his eyes as his hair rose to stand up in the air. It too was flickering a blonde colour. And in a few seconds his whole body was engulfed in yellow flames. He ran from his spot and raised his hand in front of him readying himself for an attack.  
  
"Drop her" he said angrily  
  
"What you going to do about it" The man asked "Blondie"  
  
"Blondie?" Gohan asked as he thrust a punch towards the man, he hit him squarely in his face and knocked in to the ground, bringing Videl to freedom from his grip. She gasped for air on the ground, before rising to her feet.  
  
She ran and thrust her own punches to the men, knocking them and their 'money sacks' to the ground in a pile. She used one of her feet to hold both men to the ground and dusted her hands off.  
  
"That was easy," she whispered to herself as the police ran over and handcuffed the robbers. She took her foot off them and walked to the man who had freed her. She held her hand out. "Thank you"  
  
"Wha?" Gohan answered  
  
"Thank you" Videl answered as he looked at her. She looked up into his green eyes as he shook her hand. "You look familiar have we met before"  
  
"Um, no!" Gohan answered nervously  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Um.... well...." he trailed off 'hmm, the great Saiyan no, , The Lone Saiyan...no....'  
  
"You're a golden fighter," Videl answered smiling.  
  
"The Gold Fighter" Gohan answered in a super hero voice. "That's what people call me"  
  
"Ok" Videl answered, "Nice meeting you Gold Fighter" and with that she walked off. Gohan breathed in deeply and he too walked off, but shortly after he took to the sky, descending from the power of a super Saiyan.  
  
Videl sat in English class tapping her pencil on the table. Gohan was running late and she was expecting to see him today. Her father had told her of the World Martial Arts tournament which would be being held soon and she wanted to ask him a question.  
  
AS if reading her thoughts he ran into the room. Bowing apologetically to his teacher. He ran up to his seat and then sat down. Videl smiling as he sat down. She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and when the teacher's back was turn she threw it over Eraser.  
  
"HEY!" Eraser hissed  
  
"Shoosh" Videl hissed back to her best friend as she watched Gohan open it scribble on the note and throw it back to her over her friend's head.  
  
Videl read it and nodded at Gohan, briefly before turning to do her work.  
  
Lunch that day was pretty quiet, the year's 9's were on boy's day out, girl's day in excursion today, so that practically eliminated ¾ of the student body. The year 8's had round robin, which was when they played a full day of non-stop sport. Where as all the seniors just kept to themselves so they're wasn't really much noise.  
  
Videl placed her tray on the table beside Gohan's pile of empty trays. She smiled at him. For his age he sure could pack away his food.  
  
"Aren't you glad they only make you pay for one meal?" Videl teased  
  
He nodded. "My mother would have one heck of a bill"  
  
"You got that right," a male voice said as a blonde male walked towards the ground. His name was Sharpener and he looked like a typical jock of the school. "Who's the dork?"  
  
"His name is Gohan" Eraser answered "And he has better manners then you, Gohan ignore him, that just Sharpener he thinks he's every chicks fantasy"  
  
Gohan didn't even notice because he was too focused on eating. Videl laughed. She hadn't seen him eat like that in years. Gohan looked up from his food. Had he heard right. Was she laughing? He smiled when he saw she was. She looked pretty upset over the topic of her mother and was glad to see her laughing for a while.  
  
"So Videl" Gohan answered slurping up some spaghetti. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
She smiled. "Would you train me?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sharpener asked in shock at over hearing the conversation "You can't be serious babe?"  
  
"Oh I am" Videl said clenching her fist "There's a world martial arts tournament coming up and I'm fighting in it"  
  
"Oh I don't know" Gohan answered reluctantly. He knew he was stronger then normal people. But Videl didn't know that. She knew nothing of the Saiyan Race.  
  
"Please Gohan" Videl begged  
  
"Let a real man train you" Sharpener said flexing his muscles to the girls. They both groaned in annoyance.  
  
"I am that's why I'm asking Gohan" Videl said facing her friend again.  
  
"I'll think about it" Gohan answered as she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Want me to tell the school you're a freak" she teased "Flying eh?"  
  
He gasped. How on earth had she seen him fly when she left before him? She smiled at him. It wasn't possible. Why would she bribe him? All he could do was thank Dende that she didn't have her own frypan. He sighed reluctantly and nodded slowly.  
  
"Excellent" Videl answered happily "This afternoon, meet me on the roof"  
  
He nodded his agreement again. Oh god what had he gotten himself into this time. And it was only his second day of school. He was so good and keeping himself out of trouble. But there was an upside. There was a World Martial Arts Tournament, a chance for him to see all his old friends and fight them.  
  
Lady Lunic: Hey guys thank you sooooooooo much for your support. I will be following the series a bit because it creates a basic through line for me to work with. I'd love to hear all your thoughts though, and any idea's you think would fit right in.  
  
I decided that I'm going to include a soundtrack, which is basically what music I was listening to during the creation of this chapter. The music kind of reflects the chapter.  
  
Soundtrack: All you wanted (Acoustic Remix) –Michelle Branch, Disturbed – The Game, We're Dancing – Mandy Moore, Cry (Acoustic Remix) Mandy Moore  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan has to train Videl. If this new information gets out he will be cast as a freak. Videl tells Gohan more of her past, Gohan doesn't. However when they finally begin training, they have an extra partner.... the young Goten the youngest son of Goku and Chichi.  
  
Reviews are answered below  
  
Trugeta: Thank you for your review, I love hearing from you. I hadn't actually thought much about Saiyaman or anything but I totally agree The Gold Fighter is better. Thank you for bringing that up to me.  
  
Frying Pan of Doom: Hey, I honestly don't know where I'm going, as I hadn't planned to do more then a one shot, but I'll see as the story proceeds.  
  
Aragorn566: You didn't have to go back and review the first chapter you know, but glad you did. I'm also glad you're enjoying the forum, you post-a- holic.  
  
Desta: Glad you love it. Hope this becomes to your liking.  
  
Gohan/videlgoten/Trunkslover: I updated sorry it took so long though.  
  
Nick-Lover1991: Yeah I thought that the song 'you'll be in my heart' fitted in really well. My stories cute ? Ah cool.  
  
Gohanluver: Glad you liked it.  
  
Gohangirl1177: For some insane reason you always seem to lose me on your reviews. You use big words: P lol but he he Goku's against you aint he?  
  
Ryu-kanjin: Glad you liked it. I'll try my best to keep em cummin'  
  
Smokie: I'm only writing more because of lovely reviews like you guys.  
  
Coriel: I think you absolutely like this story and I updated too. Lol, you wrote please so many times I couldn't resist.  
  
Candy the Duck: Yeah I continued. Trying my best hope you like it.  
  
Mariel4000: Thanks for your review.  
  
Also I would like people's answers to a few questions:  
  
Should Goku be brought back from the dead? Should I have an enemy pop up or leave it to regular romance?  
  
Thank you guys in advance for all your help. This is for you after all. 


	4. Videl's Suspicions

**You'll be in my Heart**

I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon.

Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read.

The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet.

Originally this was only going to be a one-shot fic, but due to popular demand. He He it feels good to say that. I am now making this into a series, lol.

Previously on you'll be in my heart 

How on earth had she seen him fly when she left before him? She smiled at him. It wasn't possible. Why would she bribe him? All he could do was thank Dende that she didn't have her own frypan. He sighed reluctantly and nodded slowly.

"Excellent" Videl answered happily "This afternoon, meet me on the roof"

He nodded his agreement again. Oh god what had he gotten himself into this time. And it was only his second day of school. He was so good and keeping himself out of trouble. But there was an upside. There was a World Martial Arts Tournament, a chance for him to see all his old friends and fight them.

============================

**Chapter 3 - Videl's suspicions**

============================

Gohan dropped his bag on the floor of his room and went into the kitchen to find his mother busy cooking some dinner. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Hey mom, Videl and I are training tonight, I gotta teach her to fly" he said looking at the food she was preparing.

"Fly?" ChiChi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story" he answered "Is that alright?"

"Fine with me" ChiChi answered with delight "Oh, imagine the grand children"

Gohan rolled his eyes as Goten came bouncing into the room, followed by Videl Satan who was smiling at the family. Her father was hardly at home anyway so it was good to kind of have a family away from home. ChiChi gave the young girl a quick hug.

"How was your day Videl?" ChiChi asked

"It was great" she said smiling "We training Wonderboy?"

"I spose so" He answered reluctantly. He couldn't say he wouldn't like the idea, after all it gave him a chance to catch up with her, and find out if what he was feelings was the love between family, or the love between lovers.

"Oh" Goten squealed, "Can I train too?"

"No!" ChiChi answered as her eldest son opened his mouth to speak. She desperately wanted grand kids and wouldn't let her own son prevent her other son from giving them to her. "You can stay here and help me"

"But mom" the youngest demi Saiyan moaned, "That's no fun"

"Goten" ChiChi answered through her teeth. He hung his head in shame.

"Have fun Videl, big brother" he answered sadly as he walked into the kitchen and began setting the table.

Sharpner sat with Eraser at Orange Star Café he smiled at the babe across from him who was sipping her thick shake seductively as she normally did. HE couldn't believe that his other most treasured babe was at the _dorks_ place. He just couldn't believe it she'd rather train with that guy instead of the one and only Sharpner.

"So what do you think the deal is with those two?" Sharpner asked

Eraser pulled the straw out of her mouth and thought carefully for a second. "Well they were best of friends when they were kids, that's all I got out of them, but have you seen the way they look at eachother"

"What do you mean?" Sharpner asked cluelessly

"They have it in for eachother" she answered sipping her drink again.

Her gasped. "No, she's my babe"

"Sharpie, I think its time you learnt that your not what _all_ woman want" Eraser teased as she finished her drink, "Now what are you gonna do, cause some big fight between them, that would be nice you know"

He smirked. "You just gave me an idea"

"Sharpie no"

"Awe Come on" Sharpner begged, "It'll be a bit of a fun,"

"I'll have nothing to do with this" she answered getting to her feet and walking off with her bag slung over her shoulder. He looked after her as she walked off. He didn't like _sharing_ Videl, if he couldn't have her then no one could, all he had to do was come up with a way to blackmail him.

Videl groaned as droped her hands to the ground. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help it, Gohan seemed to do it flawlessly yet she was having so much trouble with it, she didn't know what was wrong with her, all she could do was _just_ manage to bring a small ball of energy out of her body.

"Well done Videl" Gohan said happily "That was really well done"

She turned away from his sight. He sat down besides her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Videl what's wrong?" he asked curiously

"I can't do it" she sobbed gently hoping he wouldn't know she was crying. She didn't want to be thought of as some stupid weakling who cried.

"You can, it takes practice"

"But its so hard, you can do it no problem"

"Maybe, but I've had years of practice before I could get the hang of it" Gohan lied, he didn't want to tell her the truth cos it would just make her worse.

"Really?" she asked looking at him, he nodded.

"Videl?" Gohan asked gently "Why didn't you reply to my letters that I sent?"

She looked at him shocked. What was he talking about? What letters? She couldn't help but stare in thought. She didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? What Letters?"

"After I moved I sent letters every month after Cell was defeat....Mom must never have sent them" he said sadly looking at the grass below him. Without thinking Videl threw herself into his arms and enjoyed his warmth, not knowing why she had, but she just _did_.

He looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her small body. "Videl are you ok?"

"Yeah" she answered "Just wanted to thank you for taking time to train me"

"Bah!" he said teasingly "You're the one who bribed me" he hit her playfully over her head.

"Oh yeah" she said stupidly as she heard Gohan's stomach grumble. "Perhaps we should go eat" she got to her feet. He nodded.

That night Videl lied in bed with a book in her hand. The book was called _Voices _by Sue Mayfield. She liked how it was about a girl who after getting dumped by her boyfriend via a txt message is on holiday and her older sister writes a small note saying her younger sister is desperate and _posts_ it in a bottle and throws it in the ocean, only to have to have a young man reply to her letter.

Videl sighed. How she longed to be like that, a perfect family with two parents, a sibling, preferably an older brother, because they have cute friends, but hey.

'_not like there's any families that perfect in this world_" She thought to herself as there was a knock on her door. "Come in"

Her father walked in, he still had his brown Gi on. "Hey Sweet Pea just checking in, how was your day?"

"It was alright" Videl answered "Guess what?"

He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. She too sat up. She picked up a photo frame up off her bedside table. She handed it to her father and smiled.

"Gohan's back dad!" she said happily "He's not dead like you and mom said"

Hercule choked. The picture of the boy Videl had held up was a indeed a picture of Gohan, a picture of Gohan a few weeks after the cell games. He recognised those eyes, that stance, the face, everything.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Daddy"

"Nothing" he answered placing the picture back on her desk. "You should invite him over for dinner tomorrow night"

"Your not going to go grandkid crazy like ChiChi are you?" Videl asked smiling at him, he ruffled her long hair which she had taken out of the usual pigtails and let hang down her back.

"You look like your mother" he answered smiling, "You get a good nights sleep good night sweet pea"

"Good night dad you too" she answered as he walked over to the door, she lied down in the bed putting her book on the bedside table as she closed her eyes.

He closed the door.

She woke up and looked at the picture. Something was not right, why did her father look so shocked at seeing the picture. There was something he was not telling her and she _would_ find out what it was.

**Lady Lunic**: I updated sorry for the lateness but the school musical had taken up most of my time. Well things have gone alright during the past few weeks. I am still wondering what you guys think should happen in the future.

**Soundtrack:** Do ya – Jump 5, Just might change your life – 3 of hearts, That Girl – Miranda Murphy, I believe – Mandy Moore, Burn - Usher

**Next Chapter:** Hercule has invited Gohan over for dinner. When Videl asks Gohan to come over he is shocked as much as her father was. She realizes that something is up with both of them and sets off to find out what this is, but in doing so she may uncover some unexpected secrets her father has been hiding from his only daughter.


	5. Food?

**Standard Disclaimer apply see Chapter 1.**

**Previously on You'll be in my heart**

"You look like your mother" he answered smiling, "You get a good night sleep sweet pea"

"Good night dad you too" she answered as he walked over to the door; she lied down putting her book on the bedside table as she closed her eyes.

He closed the door.

She opened her eyes and looked at the picture. Something was not right, why her father look so shocked at seeing the picture. There was something he was not telling her and she _would_ find out.

* * *

****

**Chapter 5 – Food?**

****

The following morning Videl and Gohan were on the oval at school. It was before anyone else would be there; they decided to get a bit of training in. _Videl _decided that they would get a bit of training in that is.

"Gohan" Videl whispered as she warmed up her muscles and continued stretching.

"Hmm?" the demi saiyan asked as he too began to stretch.

"Are you free tonight?" she asked politely "Daddy would like you to come over for dinner"

This caused Gohan to gasp. He wasn't expecting that for two reasons, one, from what Videl had told him he was very protective of her and two why would he want to have dinner with the young man.

He laughed nervously to himself, he could lie and say he was busy, but then he might upset Videl. She looked up at him and smiled, he caved. "Yeah I'm free" he answered

"Cool" she answered, "we're ordering out for dinner, dad isn't a really good cook and he gave the cooks the night off, is there any requests you have?"

He shrugged his shoulders. This would be a long evening, he would have to let his mom know that he would be home late, then he'd have to put up with her '_when am I getting grandbabies from you and Videl_'. But he would worry about that later. For the moment he wanted to train.

English that day wasn't very fun for our favorite demi saiyan. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Aside from the fact that he had already done all this work when he was roughly about five years old and he was now what? Seventeen.

He tapped the tip of the pencil on his chin. He was just getting border and border. He looked over to beside him and saw Videl trying to stay awake, and beside her Eraser was checking out her reflection in her little hand held mirror.

"Beautiful" Eraser whispered

"Hey babe!" Sharpener asked from beside her, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with Gohan" Videl answered casually as Gohan's ears pricked up at the mention of his name.

"What?" Sharpener asked "With this dork"

"This dork...happens to be more liked then you" Videl answered

"Whatever babe" Sharpener answered smirking at the teens. "Hmm"

"What?" Eraser asked

"Nothing"

Eraser groaned, he always trying to be the best. Too bad it wouldn't work out eh? After all Gohan was purely the best at everything, just think back to the first day of baseball and Gohan's '_new shoes_'. "Hey Gohan?"

"hmm" Gohan muttered as he looked at Eraser who was moving closer to the demi saiyan.

"We should have a study group at your place"

"I uh don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why?"

_Beep Beep_

The three looked over to Videl who had flipped open her wristwatch and was looking at the image on it. She kept nodding at the man on the screen.

"Be there soon" she whispered as she stood up and looked at Gohan nervously, he smiled at her as she waved bye before running down the stairs of the classroom and out the door. Gohan sat in his spot and began tapping his pencil on the table for a few minutes.

"Relax" Eraser answered looking at, she moved closer to him so she could talk to him.

With that Gohan got to his feet and ran out of the classroom as well, he just wanted to make sure he was safe. When he reached outside the classroom he paused as he thought to himself '_Why am I being so protective?_'

Videl stood with her hands on her hips at the Satan City Jeweler store. She couldn't believe what was going on. Yes the store was infact being robbed, but they didn't need her help at all. Why? I hear you ask. Well inside she could've sworn she heard the familiar voice of Bulma and Chichi.

Sure enough five minutes later the men robbing the bank walked out with their hands in the air, both of whom didn't look too pleased at this.

"Please take us in?" the first man asked

"Yes, we didn't mean too" the second answered as everyone was allowed out of the shop. Chichi stood beside Bulma with a _frying pan_ in her hand. Videl sweat dropped.

"Looks like you didn't need my help this time" Videl told the policeman as they arrested the two, bending their arms behind them to put handcuffs on them and led them into the police vehicle.

"Videl?" Chichi called from where she was. Videl turned to face her slowly. "Bulma this is Panna's little one"

"Ah" Videl answered nervously

"I remember, we only met briefly" Bulma answered "Her father wanted me to do some creations of his mansion for him shortly after the defeat of cell"

"Hey Chichi" Videl whispered "How's things?"

"It's alright" Chichi answered "How's my son?"

"He's fine" Videl answered carefully, she knew what his mother was like. She'd start raving about grandchildren.

"Mom!" a voice called "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you Gohan" Bulma answered hands on her hips, "You saiyan's have no manners do you?"

"Could be worse we could be like Vegeta" Gohan answered

"Gohan, what are you doing out of school" Videl asked

"Um..." Gohan answered putting his hand behind his head and laughing nervously, "unexpected fieldtrip?"

"You're a goof" she answered, "We must be going, bye Chichi nice meeting you Bulma"

"You too sweetie" Bulma answered as Videl dragged Gohan off away from the two woman, who just stood their happily talking as the police came over and began asking questions of the incident that occurred.

**Later**

Videl sipped her milkshake, as Gohan seemed to devour the food in front of him. There was hot dogs, chips, burgers, salads you name it he'd already eaten it. Videl smiled nervously as the surrounding tables began to look.

"Gohan" she whispered

"Yeh Videl?" Gohan answered as he began slowly sipping an extra large milkshake.

"How long do you think it'll take me to get this energy thing down pat" she asked curiously as she pulled out her wallet and left a few noted bills on the table.

They both got up and began walking to the exit. He smiled down at her as she walked beside him.

"It shouldn't take too long, you've almost mastered it, then we got to teach you how to control it, and then you'll be flying in no time" Gohan answered assumingly, "So what times dinner?"

"six" Videl answered looking at her watch, "and its five thirty"

Gohan placed his hand on his stomach as Videl groaned. "I don't think I can wait that long"

"Bah!" Videl answered, "You just ate all that food"

"I know, but I'll be hungry soon" Gohan answered as they reached the car park. Videl flipped a small capsule out of her pocket and onto the ground. With a puff of smoke a latest model of a jet plane appeared when the dust vanished.

The plane ride was very quiet as the two continued flying to Videl's place. The silence was very annoying to them both, they hated the silence it created uneasiness. Videl sighed to herself she was eager to find out why her father was acting strangely last night. She smiled slightly as they landed. She walked out of the jet, as did Gohan. When it vanished back into its capsule they walked inside.

Gohan breathed in deeply as he set foot inside the house. He was expecting to be greeted by an over protective father but was shocked when he was met by silence. Videl sighed to herself.

"He's probably not coming home again" she whispered placing her keys on the bench in the kitchen before walking over to the refrigerator. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes please" Gohan answered smiling at her, "We should make a schedule for your training every day after school"

"I agree" Videl answered, "I need to lose weight"

"Actually referring to practice makes you better, your fine the way you are" Gohan answered

"Really?" Videl answered twisting her low pigtail in her left hand, Gohan blushed a deep crimson as she looked at him with her lavender eyes.

"Y-Yes" he stuttered

"Thanks" Videl whispered as she heard a door slam shut. Gohan began to drink his juice Videl had poured him as a man walked into the kitchen wearing a brown gi. His short black hair in an Afro. "Daddy"

"Afternoon sweet pea" he answered

"Daddy" Videl answered, "This is Gohan"

_Thump._

* * *

**Lady Lunic:** Hey guys I know it's been so long since I last updated but I've been weird of late. However never fear graduation is in four weeks and after I get some work updates should be a regular thing.

_**Reviews are answered below:**_

**GohanGirl7711**: I updated not soon enough for my liking though J

**Trugeta**: Nah...wish I'd gone on vacation though...four weeks till graduation ooh yeh! Lol. Your right the truth may come out but that might not be until the next chapter. Hercule torture is good. So how's the test paper coming?

**Animemagician**: Thanks for reviewing glad you like it.

**Candy the Duck**: You guessed right, hmm wonder how he will react?

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: Thanks for the compliment and yes I continued (obviously).

**Aragorn566**: Thanks for reviewing, tis alright for not reviewing earlier, actually I don't see you on that much but judging from the posts at IN THE PRINT your on a lot :D, none the less I love your company.

**SailorNeo**: That's a good idea I will take that into consideration, Thanks a heap.

**BoggartBait04**: Sure thing I'll email you, hopefully it reaches you alright J

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thank you so much you've reviewed _Starting Out On a Journey_ as well and I can't thank you enough, I'm estatic that you think im a good writer, althought I highly doubt that, I write for people like you, and thank you for being proud of me, im glad I am improving my work, and all my work is for all you guys out there.

**Soundtrack**: I wish – Limp Bizkit, Picture Perfect – Angela Via

**Next Chapter**: After fainting Hercule wakes up and Videl begans asking question and ordering an answer. Hercule as no choice but to tell the truth, but how hard is it for this man to tell the truth.


	6. It's Harder To Tell The Truth

I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read. The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet.

Originally this was only going to be a one-shot fic, but due to popular demand. He He it feels good to say that. I am now making this into a series, lol.

* * *

**Previously on you'll be in my heart**

"Thanks" Videl whispered as she heard a door slam shut. Gohan began to drink his juice Videl had poured him as a man walked into the kitchen wearing a brown gi. His short black hair in an Afro. "Daddy"

"Afternoon sweet pea" he answered

"Daddy" Videl answered, "This is Gohan"

Thump.

**_Chapter 6 - It's always Harder to tell the truth_**

"Didn't know I was that shocking" Gohan said jokingly as Videl placed a wet cloth on her fathers forehead. They'd left him lying on the floor because he was purely too heavy to carry.

"Gohan now is not the time for this" Videl answered slightly irritated, "Pass me the bowl of icy water please?"

He nodded as he handed over the bowl. She smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry about this"

Hercule began to cough deeply as he opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He carefully sat up, Videl helping him do so.

"Dad are you alright?" Videl asked concerned

"He - He" Hercule stuttered looking at Gohan strangely.

"He what?" Videl asked curiously as she looked over at Gohan who also looked uncomfortable at this situation. She looked once more between the two before turning to her father. "I think it's time for you to tell me the truth"

Hercule breathed in deeply. "There's nothing to tell" Hercule answered proudly sticking out his chest. She glared at him.

"Videl, there's nothing to tell" Gohan answered placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

She glared at them both, suddenly she realized. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Hercule asked worriedly, "What sweet pea?"

"Oh my god!" Videl answered getting to her feet and placing her hand on her forehead, "I can't believe you never told me"

"What?" Hercule demanded

"You never beat Cell did you?" Videl asked her father as Gohan seemed to gulp deeply. "It was never you, you spent all these years lying to me"

"Well not entirely" Hercule answered

"What do you mean 'not entirely'?" Videl asked raising her voice, "You lied to me and thousands of innocent people, people who put their trust in you"

"I did fight Cell" Hercule answered "I am the strongest in the world"

"Oh yeah?" Videl asked, "Then how come you will not let me train with you"

"Because I'm too powerful for you" her father answered causing Videl to laugh. She smirked.

"Then why aren't you fighting crime in this city?" Videl asked as Gohan stood to his feet and walked over to the door. Videl noticed. "Where you going Gohan?"

"I think you guys need to talk" Gohan answered "I don't want to get involved"

"Gohan you ARE involved" Videl answered pulling him to the ground. "Dad tell me the truth"

"But-I-I really did defeat him" Hercule answered stuttering.

"No you didn't" Videl answered "I know it, Gohan does too, but I want to hear it from you"

"I'm telling you I defeated him! And I didn't use any tricks or anything"

"Dad!" Videl said through her teeth she was getting annoyed and Gohan could tell, the slight change in her ki was a dead give away. "Did you know that Gohan's been training me with these so called…'tricks' "?

"What?" Hercule answered in shock raising his voice as Videl let go of him. She stood up to her feet and brushed her pigtails off her shoulders.

"I know the truth but I want to hear it from you" Videl urged as he breathed in deeply and sat himself up properly on the sofa. He sighed.

"It all happened several years ago…. we'd just been called into the Cell Games.." he trailed off.

Videl blinked as he went on about the story of how hard things were, how things were so hard. She sighed as he continued.

"And that's how it all happened" Hercule finished as Gohan stared at him. Gohan's right eye was twitching.

"Your lying" Videl answered glaring at her father again. "How hard can it be to tell the truth? For five minutes can you not be yourself!"

"But I'm telling the truth" Hercule stated to the two sitting in front of him.

"Excuse me sir but you told most of the story wrong" Gohan answered

"Who do you think you are telling me what the REAL cell games was?" Hercule answered as Gohan smiled.

"Well I was there!" Gohan answered slightly raising his voice to the elder man as Videl stared at him in shock.

"Gohan tell me your side of things I want nothing but the truth!" Videl answered "Then you can tell me why you don't like Gohan so much" she answered turning to her father.

Hercule gasped in shock as his daughter turned from him to Gohan who had began to talk about how the fight of the cell games went on. He felt a piece of him sink. Would Videl lose respect of him because of this incident?

Suddenly there was silence as Gohan finished his story. This snapped Hercule out of his thoughts. He watched as Gohan picked up his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow Videl" he answered as she followed him to the door. She smiled at him as she closed the door behind them. He looked a bit upset as she reached for his hand. He blushed.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked concerned as she snuggled into chest. He stared down at her in shock.

"Videl what are you…?" he asked as she backed away slightly.

"Sorry" she answered apologetically as he smiled at her. "Talk to me tomorrow alright"

"Sure" he answered as he walked ahead slowly. "Bye"

"Bye" he answered lifting off into the air. She watched him fly away. She could not wait until she could do that. She sighed as she walked into the house and closed the door. She felt carefree when she was with him. She couldn't quite explain it but she did.

But she was worried about him; he looked dreadful after he recounted the whole story of cell. She made a promise that she would have to ask him about it tomorrow during her flying lesson.

* * *

**Lady Lunic;** Hey guys sorry for the late update, at least I updated!. Anyways im not going to lie I've had more important things to do, such as graduation and work and everything. Anyways I hope you liked it. If not let me know. Reviews are answered below.

**Reviews**:

**Aragorn566**: I don't think this scene was very interesting but I couldn't think of what to write. Yeh we need more people in IN THE PRINT )

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Extra Hard we're not through with him yet, got any idea's that would be great Hercule torture situations let me know.

**GohanGirl7711**: I updated. The world doesn't revolve around me…something's seriously wrong then!!! LoL. Sorry im never on I have a lot of work to do lately.

**Candy the Duck**: I'd personally start kicking him aswell hehe he can be ripe prick sometimes.

**Trugeta:** Yeh you got freedom for the moment….so yeh, heh yeh Hercule tortures funny.!!!

Oh also in respect of all religions…Happy Holidays to everyone from ME!


	7. Just Chillin'

I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read. The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet.

Originally this was only going to be a one-shot fic, but due to popular demand. He He it feels good to say that. I am now making this into a series, lol.

* * *

**Previously on You'll Be In My Heart**

_Suddenly there was silence as Gohan finished his story. This snapped Hercule out of his thoughts. He watched as Gohan picked up his jacket._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Videl" he answered as she followed him to the door. She smiled at him as she closed the door behind them. He looked a bit upset as she reached for his hand. He blushed._

"_What's wrong?" Videl asked concerned as she snuggled into chest. He stared down at her in shock._

"_Videl what are you…?" he asked as she backed away slightly._

"_Sorry" she answered apologetically as he smiled at her. "Talk to me tomorrow alright"_

"_Sure" he answered as he walked ahead slowly. "Bye"_

Videl sat underneath the cherry blossom tree at school, closest to the canteen. The cherry blossoms were falling to the ground by the gentle wind, which passed through its leaves. She smiled to herself silently.

The night before had proved interesting, her father had somewhat 'confessed' that he did not infact defeat cell. She however decided that she would not publicly broadcast the confession or the information she held in her own mind.

She wanted him to suffer for all the times he'd lied to her. All the times he had lied to the people of _Satan_ City. The people in this city depended on him what was he thinking.

She sighed to herself, reaching to her bag and pulling out a small black book. She opened it and pulled a pen out and began to write into it. This was obviously her special thoughts book; it looked private kind of like a journal.

"Hey Videl!" a voice piped up, she closed the book shut quickly and smiled as the blonde teenager sat down beside her. "How was last night?"

"It was alright" Videl answered

"So how was he?"

"Who?"

"Gohan!" Eraser said happily, "Don't tell me he didn't even much so give you a goodbye kiss?"

"We're not even dating Eraser, we're _just_ friends" Videl answered exaggerating the word _Friends_.

"Come on Vi" Eraser "You don't think I've noticed the look in your eyes"

Videl blushed a deep crimson.

"Besides he is really cute" Eraser whispered dreamily, "Pity I got Sharpie, I'd more then happily ask him out, he's adorable"

Videl smiled to herself. Thinking of going as a sex object felt very weird; especially to hear her friend talking about her best friend like that was weird.

"Speaking of Wonder boy" Eraser answered pointing over to the football field "He's over they're playing some football"

Videl's head pricked up and she watched the group of masculine guys run onto the field, with a foot ball each taking their positions as Sharpener ran up and did the head kick off.

Later that afternoon, Videl and Gohan were sitting at the Coffee Shop just past the Satan City Mall, each with a iced chocolate in their hand. Both were silent. Gohan was a bit uptight about the previous night, and Videl because she didn't know what to ask.

He'd promised to answer all her questions but how should she approach the situation. He was obviously hurting from it for him to get up and leave the previous night.

'_I want to know what it is about defeating Cell and becoming a hero that makes him so upset!'_ she thought to herself as he looked up from his drink.

"Becoming a hero didn't mean anything to me because I lost someone special" Gohan answered her unspoken question.

"How'd you know what…?" Videl asked

"I don't know, it's a general question that most people ask I suppose" Gohan answered, "Shortly after I left here, my father was told by a member of the briefs family that there would be an attack by androids"

"You mean 17 and 18?" Videl asked

"Yes, but it spun out of control and Cell came as well" Gohan answered "It was up to us to set things straight, we trained our hardest, but when it proved to difficult, my father" his body tightened as he recounted this moment, Videl noticed.

"Gohan you don't have to talk about it if you don't want too" Videl answered trailing her hand along his briefly.

"But I made a promise" Gohan answered, his breath had began to quickened as his pulse began to race. What was this he was feeling?

"Gohan" Videl answered tilting her head so her ponytails hung over her shoulders. "There's no point in keeping a promise if its going to tear you on the inside, promises are made to be broken"

"But Videl" Gohan answered

"Shoosh" Videl answered; "Come on lets go to the arcade and waste fathers money" she reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet leaving their half eaten iced chocolates on the table.

She pulled him into the arcade, which was across the hall. Walking into it lots of kids stopped to stare at the two. They were all flabbergasted that Videl Satan of all people would be in their arcade. The place went silent as Videl held Gohan's hand in hers and walked thought to the counter and handed over a fifty-dollar note, only to receive a handful of tokens. She split the tokens in half and placed them in Gohan's hand.

"Let's go!"

Bulma and Chichi sat down at the kitchen table in Capsule Corporation sipping their coffee. Bulma sighed at the woman across from her.

"Well I say we invite Videl to the get together" Bulma suggested

Chichi smirked. "That's a beautiful idea, she is the perfect one to be the daughter I never had!"

Bulma sweat dropped. "Your already planning the wedding aren't you?"

Chichi smiled. "They get along so well, and you can tell that they're perfect for each other" the woman gushed "She's just like me, and he needs someone like me to keep him in line"

"Got that right" Bulma answered, "You're the only one I know who can get Goku to beg for mercy, even Cell didn't do that"

Chichi giggled. "That's because of the fry pan"

Bulma nodded in agreement. "True"

"And think of the grandkids her and Gohan will make me, they'll be as beautiful as her, but as smart and strong as my baby" Chichi squealed.

Videl leaned over the counter at the arcade as Gohan examined what was on the shelves in front of him. Between them they had earned several hundred tokens enough to get one of the big toys on the top shelves.

"Gohan choose something, come on" Videl nagged leaning on the counter.

Gohan smiled and pointed to the top shelf. The person over the counter pulled it down and handed it to the demi saiyan. Who then handed it in turn toVidel. She smiled at him. It was a plush dragon toy. But the dragon looked like the eternal dragon.

"For you"

"Awe" Videl whispered, "You know, my objective was to cheer you up"

"I know" he smiled at her, "But just being with you makes me happy"

"I know" Videl answered smiling at him. "Come on we better get home before your mother starts freaking."

He sighed. "Your right"

* * *

_Lady Lunic: **Sorry it took so long for an update I've been extremely slack and busy. Mostly working late nights  Sorry its short too, I m not really in the mood to write as of late **_

_**But I'll make up for that with the next chapter. Um well I've had this sitting on the computer for about 8 weeks now, but I've been busy sorry about it all.**_

_**Reviews:**_

**_Trugeta:_**_Indeed not proper torture, I couldn't think of anything at the point of time at all. But I will definitely rectify it soon, I swear on my Internet connection. Sorry about the long wait for an update!_

_**DBZFan:** Yeah I know he could have easily picked him up, but it was to show that he didn't wish to expose himself to that sort of attention. Thank you for your compliment I hardly take this as good work but thank you nonetheless._

_**SSJ33MysticGohan:** Thank you for your Christmas wish, back at you (even though that was 2 months ago) I try to make them longer its just a matter of finding the time between work, and my social life (yes people I do have one shocking isn't it) There will be more to the story, but when I get to it. I'm still figuring out how I want to finish this thing._

_**Blackfpheonix:** Thanks glad you like it!_

_**Aragorn566:** I updated, eventually. Sorry about the two-month wait. Wasn't really my intention you see. There was awkwardness present in that review lol. Thanks for your review!_

_**Ryu-kanjin**: WOW! 20 times? Glad you like it. If you like this I'd advise to check out my other work **Walk Me Home** its kinda like this one. I love it to death. But thank you deeply._

_**Myshel**: Wow thanks for your 5 reviews! Lol. It's a different high school fic? Really? I didn't think it was. But thank you nonetheless. I haven't been into fused forums in ages I really should head back. Thanks for reviewing _

_**DBZAngelX:** Thanks for review  that's all cool don't have to read it lol. _


	8. A Confession!

**Standard Disclaimers: **I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read. The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet.

_**Previously on You'll Be In My Heart!**_

_**Gohan smiled and pointed to the top shelf. The person over the counter pulled it down and handed it to the demi saiyan. Who then handed it in turn to Videl. She smiled at him. It was a plush dragon toy. But the dragon looked like the eternal dragon.**_

"_**For you"**_

"_**Awe" Videl whispered, "You know, my objective was to cheer you up"**_

"_**I know" he smiled at her, "But just being with you makes me happy"**_

"_**I know" Videl answered smiling at him. "Come on we better get home before your mother starts freaking."**_

_**He sighed. "Your right"**_

_A Confession_

Walking home through the streets of Orange Star gave off an almost eerie feeling. The lights dimly lit the streets and you could only see half way across the street, about a metre behind you and a metre in front of you. It was like you were the centre of a dome full of light.

Videl looked around nervously. Although she'd grown up in these streets since she was born. She still didn't like being here during the night. The world was just full of too much crime.

"Ow!" Videl shouted as she fell down onto the ground, face first. Gohan stopped walking and quickly knelt down to her. Videl was clutching her ankle. A small trickle of blood on the side, and a big red mark on it as well.

"Videl are you ok?" Gohan asked gently as she tried to get to her feet. She smiled up at him weakly.

"I'm fine!" she answered through her teeth as she managed to stand up using the wall beside her as a guide. However when she let go of the wall she fell straight to the ground. Gohan realised that she must have hurt her ankle more then she was letting on. He knelt down and picked her up in his arms. She smiled at him thankfully.

"Mom will be able to do something about that," Gohan answered, "Hold on tightly ok, I'm going to fly to get us there quicker"

"Ok" Videl whispered

**Later that night** Chichi was finishing bandaging up Videl's ankle. Videl smiled thankfully at the woman who was like a second mother to her. Chichi smiled back at the girl.

"Your welcome anytime dear, preferably not hurt though ok" she winked at the girl.

"Thank you Chichi" Videl whispered as Gohan walked into the room with a pair of long pants on and no shirt. Videl began to sweat. The truth was, he was so muscular. She didn't realize he'd tried to hide most of that.

"You two should be off to bed though you have school tomorrow" Chichi answered causing the two to slightly groan. She laughed a little, "Go on!"

Gohan picked Videl up and took her into his room and placed her onto his bed, which he had put an extra quilt on it to make it a bit softer.

"Thank you Gohan" Videl whispered as he lied down beside her, he brushed her hair out of her face. She blushed a deep crimson, the touch of his hands on her cheeks creating such a wonderful sensation.

"Your really beautiful" Gohan answered without thinking, when he realised what he'd said he'd began to stutter. "I mean-well-uh—you see, what I meant to say was –"

He was cut off due to the fact Videl had leant in and kissed him passionately on his lips. The warmth her lips gave him, the gentleness yet urgency in the kiss made him melt. His trailed down the side of her body to her legs and up again.

Videl pulled away after a moment and smiled up at him, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't believe it, but this simple act of being in his arms, made her feel so safe and so warm.

"I love you Videl" Gohan whispered into her ear. "I've loved since I first saw you again"

"Gohan, " Videl whispered "How can you love me so soon?"

"I don't know I just do" Gohan answered

"Don't you'll only end up getting hurt" Videl whispered. This was something she couldn't believe. Here he was confessing his love for her and here she was turning him down slightly. And why? Because she had an issue with trust. Everyone she'd trusted or loved had either left her by moving or died, and at the moment she didn't want any more of that pain in her life.

"Videl, I don't think you could ever hurt me" Gohan said assuring as he kissed her neck gently, "I just want to hold you, and be with you forever"

She looked at him, in his crystal black eyes. He was telling the truth, how could she tell? The way he was looking at her, there's was just something in his eyes that made her melt into his warm grasp. Something that told her that he wasn't lying, something that proved he would never hurt her.

She cuddled up closer to him as he held her tighter then before. She smiled to herself as he kissed her neck again. She giggled causing him to look at her.

"What?" Gohan asked

"That tickled!" Videl answered as he began tickling her again causing her to giggle even more.

Chichi left the kitchen at this point and could here giggling. She walked past Goten's room and heard nothing but silence. She then walked to Gohan's room and listened inattentively.

She could here giggling from both sides, and Gohan saying "Is that so" and tickling her even more. She smiled to herself and walked into her bedroom. She knew it wouldn't be long before they would get together.

_**Lady Lunic:** Hey guys sorry for the very, extremely late update. It's just a matter of finding time to look for work, spend time with the family, and be with my boyfriend. But I will make it up to you I promise (I know I keep saying that). _

_**Soundtrack: ** It's A Beautiful Thing – Tammin' Sursok, Monica – Angel Of Mine_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Toadzg1: **Yeah, I like it when things are taken slow, because you can develop the romance into a little more like real life in most cases. Glad you liked it!_

_**Aragorn566:** Yeah I am slightly out of it, but I persevere to continue writing hehe. Yes I will start advertising in the print okies! **WWW.CINTHEPRINT. HeH yes I'm still alive…sadly! LoL nah seriously though I've just been extremely busy. No I don't go to college couldn't afford to the tuition fees but we just go straight to University or Tafe. I'm looking at tafe for next year and then going to uni after that fingers crossed I get the money saved from work. Lol**_


	9. A New Friend

**Standard Disclaimers: **I do not own Dragon ball Z of any sort. I wish I did but I don't. You would know I owned it because GT would not finish so soon. Videl's mothers name is Panna as she is in all of my fics; you have a problem then don't read.

The song You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins but was remade by Usher, and I am going by Ushers version, I would strongly advise you get yourself a copy, it is so sweet.

* * *

_**Previously on You'll Be In My Heart!**_

"**I love you Videl" Gohan whispered into her ear. "I've loved since I first saw you again"**

"**Gohan, " Videl whispered "How can you love me so soon?"**

"**I don't know I just do" Gohan answered**

"**Don't you'll only end up getting hurt" Videl whispered.**

**

* * *

**

**_A New Friend_**

Waking up to gentle breeze of cool air flowing through the barely even open window was extremely refreshing to that of Videl. The sun shining through the curtains allowing just the perfect amount of light to touch her face and warm her up accordingly. She smiled to herself as she looked over at the man lying beside her, his arms encircling her tightly.

He smirked a mischievous smirk as he opened his eyes and greeted her. She blushed. She couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. She was finding it hard to believe that anyone could care for her the way he made her feel. He made her fee as though she could fly.

Like time stopped whenever she was with him. The touch of his lips against the side of her neck sent a gentle chill down her spine. A chill that only made her want even more of the demi saiyan. She just wanted to hug tightly and not let him go.

He placed a kiss on her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her deeply on her soft delicate lips. He couldn't believe he was finally kissing her. Something he'd wanted to do for ever so long.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Gohan shouted as Videl qriggled out of his arms causing him to pout at the girl. It was young Goten at the door.

"Time for breakfast" Goten answered before turning to walk out the room.

"Goten!" Gohan called "Since when do you knock?"

"Mommy said you were busy making her a grandbaby" Goten answered smiling "But I don't know how when you don't have any arts or crafts to make one, how can you make one without glue?"

Videl blushed and Gohan laughed sightly to himself. That was just so adorable. The things he came out with was definitely Goku. The two got up out of the bed and Videl put on a jacket and walked out into the living room. Then into the kitchen. On the table was enough to feed an army.

Videl always knew that the men in this family ate a lot. But she never expected this much to be on the table. Chichi handed Videl a plate as she kept Gohan and Goten away from the table.

"Better be quick my dear or you wont get anything" Chichi suggested as Videl sat at the table and began to put some bacon, eggs, fish, rice and pancakes onto her plate. She smirked at the two who were standing besides chichi looking as if they needed to go to the bathroom. They were just that desperate to eat.

The older woman smirked at the younger woman. Who picked up her fork with a piece of bacon on it, and placed it in her mouth. She began to make faces at the two boys, faces of savouring and enjoyment. This only teased them more.

"Mommy let me eat I'm hungry!" Goten shouted as he pouted at the woman, he folded his arms across his chest.

"Mom let us eat!" Gohan practically begged. He soon realized his mother wasn't beside them anymore. She had joined Videl and both were sitting at the table savouring their food.

"Hmm taste so good" Videl answered with a smirk. Although it wasn't entirely a lie, the food was beautiful.

"Come on boys I think you can eat now" Chichi answered smiling at her two sons. She watched as Gohan sat beside Videl. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else but the food. But that would be usual at any mealtime during the day or night.

* * *

"So I was walking past them and they began talking about how much of a wanna be I was so I said…"

"Eraser this doesn't involve those girls you've been fighting with since third grade now does it?" Videl cut in as she and Gohan sat next to their friends. Sharpener just seemed to snicker at Gohan. Mainly because this young man got so close to Videl and Sharpener couldn't even sit next to her without being punched in the face.

"We've got that school excursion today don't we?" Eraser asked dumbfound as the others stared at her. The only time she even thought about school was when their was a school excursion.

"Is this the one to the restaurant in Central City?" Videl asked

"Oh yum food!" Gohan answered as his stomach growled, the group laughed.

"God you just ate how could you be hungry again?" Videl answered slapping herself in the head. "You're a bottomless pit I absolutely swear"

"Yeah well its an all you can eat restaurant so he should be fine" a voice piped up from behind them. They all turned to see a thin girl wearing her long brown hair in a braid, which fell onto her shoulder, her green eyes sparkled, as did the shirt she was wearing which said, "Watch out I'm Coming"

"Excuse me who are you?" Eraser asked the girl.

"Oh sorry, my names Lime" Lime answered, "I met Gohan years ago, I'm sorry for being so rude and intruding"

"Lime?" Gohan whispered '_The little girl of that village before cell_'

"Hey I'm Eraser" Eraser answered tapping the seat next to her. Lime happily sat beside her. "Are you new?"

"Yeah I am" Lime confessed, "It's my first day"

"Welcome to a sucky school" Videl answered to the girl.

"Videl Satan!" Lime exclaimed, "The Videl Satan?"

"One and only" Videl replied with sarcasm,

"wow"

"That's sharpener" Videl answered pointing to the blonde on the other side of the table. "Ignore him at all costs"

_Ring Ring_

The bell went off and the group went to their first class. Ah the joys of a new day in school. But all Gohan could think of was his stomach, and the food that was waiting for him at that restaurant.

Gohan's stomach then growled.

* * *

**Lady Lunic:** Sorry it has taken so extremely long, I am beginning to get back on top of things now. I promise I am trying my extreme and ultimate hardest to come up with good ideas.

Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
